A los diecisiete
by kira-agp
Summary: Quiero que sepas que te quiero. Que siempre estaré aferrándome a los recuerdos de mis diecisiete años. Porque cuando cumplí los diecisiete entraste en mi vida y por eso, ése fue el primer año que estuve realmente vivo.Volveré algún día. Te lo prometo.


ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ TRADUCIDA. EL LINK ORIGINAL ES: www. europe. fanfiction. net /s/ 2633297 / 1 (sin espacios)

····················

Escrito por: **Im.Royalty**

Traducido por: Kira- AGP------ nota: Leerlo como si no supierais quienes son los personajes;)

····················

Y sin más, la beso con toda la pasión que había dentro de él, apretando más sus manos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo.

"Estás muy delgada." Masculló través de su ondulado pelo marrón, que caía en cascada hasta sus hombros. "Sujetarte de esta manera hace que me sienta como si fueras a romperte en algún momento." Empezó a aligerar su abrazo, no queriendo dañarla.

Pero ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del delgado pero musculoso cuerpo de él, atrayéndolo más cerca. Como si quisiera acabar con todo el espacio existente entre ellos.

"No. Sujétame más fuerte." pidió con voz ahogada.

El suspiró.

"Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero."

Un pacífico silencio los envolvió mientras descansaban cómodamente, cada uno en brazos del otro.

"No podemos esconder esto para siempre. . .En algún momento alguien nos descubrirá."

"Lo sé." Fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Los dos amantes se encontraban en la biblioteca, desierta a esas horas. Habían estado allí durante las dos últimas horas, abrazados. La biblioteca se había convertido en su santuario secreto, donde escondían su romance. Solo allí eran libres de ojos ajenos.

"Tengo que decirte algo." Dijo él de repente, rompiendo el silencio como un vaso que se cae al suelo desintegrándose en miles de trozos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Fue la respuesta de ella, casi inaudible.

"Tengo que irme, por la guerra. . .Debo unirme al bando de mi padre.- su voz se rompió.- Sabes que no quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo otra salida." Su voz se rompió.

Para ese momento, las lágrimas anegaban los ojos de ella, amenazando con derramarse en cualquier momento.

"¿Eso significa que también tienes que dejarme a mi, no es cierto?

"Siempre tendrás una parte de mi, en tu corazón y en tu alma." Fue la respuesta del rubio, que le acariciaba el cabello.

El se separó, rompiendo el valioso abrazo, no queriendo que ella viese las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos grises, aquellos en los que ella se había perdido innumerables veces.

"¡No¡No puedes irte ahora! No después de todo lo que ha pasado. Han ocurrido muchas cosas. Hay demasiados recuerdos. Y estamos nosotros." Le suplicó, con una única lágrima resbalando por su mejilla de porcelana.

Draco se había prometido que nunca la haría llorar, que estaría a su lado siempre, que la amaría hasta el final de sus días, que su corazón le pertenecería eternamente.

Cómo se odiaba a si mismo, pensó cerrando los puños con una mueca de rabia. Cómo odiaba a su padre. Y cómo odiaba a aquel estúpido de Voldemort.

"¡Sabes que tengo que hacerlo¡El señor oscuro acabará a mi madre y a mi padre si no me uno a él! Sabes bien que puede matar a cualquier persona. ¡Si no lo sigo, acabará con todos a los que quiero! Gritó, "y eso te incluye a ti también. "Nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo."Añadió suavemente.

Ella estaba demasiado confusa y sorprendida como para hablar. La mano de él buscó su mejilla y limpió el rasatro de una lágrima furtiva.

"Adiós." Con eso, se levantó y se fue, arrastrando su capa tras el.

"Adiós…" Murumuró ella, ya sin fuerzas.

Dos meses más tarde de su partida, ella se sentó en su sitio acostumbrado en el Gran Comedor en la mesa de Gryffindor. No le había dicho nada a nadie acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Dirigió una mirada nerviosa a la mesa de Slytherin; como empezaba a ser habitual, él no estaba allí.

Se vida se había convertido en una rutina. Sintiendo que los días pasaban uno tras otro sin que el sentimiento de vacío y soledad que la inundaba se empequeñeciese siquiera un poco. Simplemente, no había nada por lo que mereciese la pena esperar.

Decidió dirigirse a la biblioteca una vez más para intentar estudiar un poco y despejar su cabeza. Cuando entró en la gran habitación, recuerdos de cierto rubio de ojos azules llenaron su mente.

Sin apenas notarlo, se le llenaron los ojos lágrimas, como pasaba casi todo el tiempo desde su partida. Pero de cualquier forma, nunca se había permitido llorar. Sus piernas la llevaron hasta su sitio al final de la biblioteca. El sitio que compartía con él, a escondidas de los demás.

Se sentó en una de las sillas y sintió que algo rozaba su tobillo izquierdo.

Curiosa, extrajo una caja rosa y la abrió. Lo que vio la hizo jadear de asombro y tristeza. Allí, guardado en la caja, estaba el anillo más hermoso que había visto nunca. El diseño era tan intrincado que no entendía cómo alguien había sido capaz de tallarlo. Varios diamantes habían sido engarzados en él, y brillaban con fuerza bajo la escasa luz de la biblioteca.

Observando más de cerca el interior de la caja, descubrió una pequeña nota. No pudo evitar leerla.

_H-_

_Desde la primera vez que mis ojos se fijaron en ti, todo lo que hacías comenzó a volverme loco._

_Cada día al despertarme, me robabas el aliento._

_Con cada palabra que pronunciabas, hacías que mi corazón palpitase con fuerza._

_Y todo lo que podía hacer en aquella época era mirarte en la distancia, soñando con la única cosa que conseguía robarme el aliento y que hacía que mi corazón palpitase sin saberlo._

_Quiero que sepas que te quiero. Que siempre estaré aferrándome a los recuerdos de mis diecisiete años. Porque cuando cumplí los diecisiete entraste en mi vida y por eso, ése fue el primer año que estuve realmente vivo._

_Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Esas huellas que dejaste en mi alma, nunca podrán borrarse._

_Solo recuerda, que si estoy luchando en esta batalla en el bando incorrecto, en el bando que odio, lo único que me hace seguir con vida eres tú. Estoy luchando por sobrevivir, solo por ti.._

_Volveré algún día. Te lo prometo, con este anillo y con este corazón._

_Te amaré siempre, D-_

Cogiendo el anillo, lo examinó más de cerca. En su superficie interior , las palabras "Draco & Hermione" eran claramente visibles.

Sujetando el anillo cerca de su corazón, las lágrimas volvieron a anegar sus ojos. Y por primera vez desde que Draco se había ido, Hermione se permitió llorar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno¿qué os ha parecido? la historia original es realmente preciosa y espero haberla traducido como se merece. Aunque es la primera vez que lo hago, así que intentar no ser muy duras conmigo, plis!!:S


End file.
